


Lost to me (in every fading memory)

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони и Баки в стиле "Inception"





	Lost to me (in every fading memory)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost to me (in every fading memory)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891901) by [varlovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varlovian/pseuds/varlovian). 



> Автор использует в качестве названия строку из песни Birthday Massacre "Beyond", которую можно перевести как "Потерян для меня (в каждом меркнущем воспоминании)".

Воздух пустыни, горячий и удушливый, оседает тяжестью в легких Баки, пока он вязнет ногами в песке, правой рукой пытаясь заслониться от солнца. Левая болтается мертвым грузом, многократно замедляя его продвижение, но с этим ничего нельзя сделать, разве что оторвать руку. Металл раскалился от жары и на ощупь жжет, как клеймо, он убедился в этом на собственной шкуре. Баки сжимает пальцы, он помнит эту боль. Не смотря на тяжесть своего положения, он довольно быстро карабкается на дюну впереди и вскоре добирается до ее вершины. Вокруг, насколько хватает взгляда, простираются пески, никаких приметных ориентиров на горизонте. Другого он от Афганистана и не ждет.   
  
Все-таки, где же он? Баки не знает, как попал сюда, это беспокоит, но не особенно удивляет, учитывая его историю. Себя он помнит, и это ощущение тяжелое, как его рука. Как жара. Баки в задумчивости сидит на гребне дюны, пока чей-то рваный вздох не прерывает его размышления. Он застывает, прислушиваясь, в попытке обнаружить источник звука, но ничего не находит. На полпути вниз по склону он врезается ногой во что-то твердое, теряет равновесие и еле успевает упереться в песок ботинками, спасая себя от полета кувырком вниз.   
  
Он опускается на колени, очищает от песка нечто похожее на кусок чугуна. Баки вытаскивает его одной рукой, поражаясь тяжести, снова осматривает территорию вокруг. Теперь он знает, что искать: повсюду видны металлические обломки, пустыня усыпана ими, будто черными следами булавочных уколов. Его взгляд блуждает по фрагменту, который он держит в руке, отмечает грубую обработку металла, и то, как хаотично сварены отдельные детали. Баки переворачивает кусок и понимает, что это нагрудник. Вдруг он замирает — в центре нагрудной пластины вырезан идеальный круг. При мысли об этом его пронзает инстинктивной вспышкой ужаса; хватает секунды, чтобы наконец осознать, что именно он видит. Баки забывает, как дышать, потому что в руках у него не просто какая-то неизвестная броня…   
  
"Старк… — выдыхает он, это похоже на удушье, имя застревает у него в горле, лицо горит, в уголках глаз собираются слезы. — Это не мое воспоминание". Звук, который он слышал раньше, тот рваный вздох. Это был не он. Это был не он. Он смотрит на свои руки, теперь у него их две, из плоти и крови. Это еще не все — что-то твердое застряло в груди. Легкие жжет, он не может дышать, с губ срывается мучительный стон, но это не его голос — это не он. Баки стонет, одна рука шарит по песку в поисках опоры, другая прижимается к груди, к выступающим краям вживленного туда реактора. Он знает эту историю, знает, как она заканчивается. "Пожалуйста, я не могу…"  
  
"Вот черт! — доносится голос справа. — Как ты вообще сюда попал?" Чужая рука поднимает его с земли, ее обладатель присаживается рядом. Баки смотрит в серьезные карие глаза и чувствует, как внутри у него что-то ломается. Он подается вперед и сжимает в руках потрепанную футболку Старка, черную, в пятнах пота и машинного масла, дышит с ним одним воздухом, и это самая пугающая вещь, которую он делал в жизни. Старк больше ничего не говорит, только склоняет голову набок и пристально наблюдает, как будто Барнс — загадка, которую обязательно нужно разгадать.  
  
"Я не знаю", — Баки сглатывает, пытается осмыслить пустоту у себя в голове. Старк непривычно молчалив, но он все еще рядом, Баки чувствует биение его сердца своей ладонью. Это символично, это почти невыносимо. Он продолжает цепляться за стук чужого сердца, как за единственную реальность, держится за него до тех пор, пока монотонный звук не превращается из пугающего в успокаивающий. Старк по-прежнему тих. Баки так чертовски измучен, что мог бы принять его молчание за понимание, но он не обманывает себя. Он не знает Старка, зато знает, что сделал он сам, и ничто на свете не сможет этого исправить. Не для них.   
  
Баки поднимает глаза, его собеседник не выглядит разозленным, скорее озадаченным. Знакомое чувство. "Я тебе верю", — говорит Старк, заметно, что это признание дается ему нелегко. Баки ослабляет хватку, вздрагивает, бормочет: "Извини", когда видит, как Старк хмурится, разглядывая смятую футболку. Тот лишь отмахивается: "Ты видел это воспоминание? Скажем прямо, не самый приятный опыт".  
  
Это звучит пугающе вежливо. Конечно, они сражаются бок о бок, но в обычной жизни и часа не могут рядом провести, не поругавшись. С того момента в Ваканде, когда Старк вытащил его из-под самого носа у отряда ликвидаторов Гидры, и до сегодняшнего дня они ведут изматывающую битву с врагом. И друг с другом. Их объединяет только то, что обоим плевать на противника, и цапаются они с той же легкостью, с какой работают вместе. Все это не сулит ничего хорошего с точки зрения разговоров по душам. Баки игнорирует голос, тихо нашептывающий ему: "Это начало".   
  
Когда он окончательно приходит в себя, то видит, что Старк снова за ним наблюдает. "Не знаю, как насчет тебя, — говорит он осторожно и с мрачной улыбкой обводит рукой песчаный пейзаж, — но, честно говоря, я не так себе представляю приятное времяпрепровождение. А я обычно честен".   
  
"Умник", — шепчет тот же голос со всей возможной для бруклинского акцента едкостью. У Баки дергаются губы: "Я тоже". Признание будто снимает с его плеч тяжкую ношу. Старк поднимается на ноги, руки у него дрожат, и он видит, что Баки это заметил. Чтобы скрыть свою слабость, а еще потому, что он настоящий засранец, Старк хлопает в ладоши. "Рад, что мы с этим разобрались, — кажется, он чувствует себя слегка неловко. — Нам пора, Барнс".   
  
Чтобы помочь Баки встать, он протягивает правую руку, похоже, рассчитывая, что тот в ответ подаст левую. Баки принимает предложение, металлические пальцы обхватывают живые, и это дарит самое большое облегчение. Старк сжимает его ладонь и тянет вверх, Баки удивлен неожиданной силой его хватки, но это приятное удивление. Он сглатывает комок в горле и отвечает: "Да, нам пора".


End file.
